Jett Law: Ace Attorney Day 1: Turnabout Deception
by Xinbar
Summary: It's time for new Defense Attorney Jett Law to try and make his mark on the world! After graduating from law school, Jett began working at his father's office and now has his first court case. It figures though that it turns out to be a murder conviction.


Well this is my first fanfic story ever. *throw up confetti* I've always been a big fan of Phoenix Wright since I first played the games, so I decided my first story should be one pertaining to it. This story is purely OOC but I'm hoping I can try and convey the comedy yet subtle seriousness of the games. Please review and let me know what you think!

My name is Jett Law…. Junior. You're probably curious about the "junior" part but don't worry, I promise I will get back to that. I'm a defense attorney straight out of law school This summer I plan to begin work "Jett Law and Co". I don't own the company of course. Like I have that kind of money… Nope. This summer, I am working for my father, Jett Law Senior. See? Told you I'd explain it. His motto was "High speed justice, low cost payment." He took some high profile cases in his day but he never turned away anyone seeking help if they had no way to pay for it. Even though we weren't living luxuriously like some of the other attorneys, he was well respected throughout the state. Anyway, as it turns out, my first case is one that I won't soon forget. And of all things to start off with, it's a murder trial… But my father insisted I take it up for my first case, so what choice do I have? If only I had known how it was going to end…

**Chapter 1: Turnabout Deception**

_May 30th, 9:47 am_

_District Court_

_Defendant Lobby No. 2_

As I stood there staring at the courtroom doors, waiting for them to open, I'll admit, I was sweating buckets. And who wouldn't be? As I examined my reflection in a nearby mirror I fiddled with my suit, trying to make it straighter and ward off creases. My hair was as spiky as ever even thought I had laboriously smothered it in hair gel. Unfortunately, it just seemed to make it spikier... I unbuttoned my pine green suit coat and jammed my hands into my pockets, trying to look relaxed. Of course, I failed miserably. It was a freaking murder trial! Whenever I try to imagine the outcome, it's like watching the Hindenburg disaster... Not to mention I didn't even have any time to speak to the defendant! What the heck was my dad thinking?

"Ah! There you are Jett, m'boy!" I turned to see my father standing before me and seeing his smiling face helped to put my nerves at ease... slightly. He had the build of a fit man who had gone slightly to seed and the flaming red hair that I inherited was receding quickly. He wore a neatly pressed gray suit with a white shirt underneath and had a bright red tie as the coupe dé grace. The lines on his face stretched as he smiled at me, his eyes vanishing for a brief second as it grew. I myself couldn't help but smile just looking at him. I remember when I was younger and I used to watch him defend his clients in court. It was amazing to see. Like watching two god's clash with one another on the celestial battlefield. Of course, I have always had a romantic view on such things.

"So are you ready for your first trial? I'm sure you will do wondrously, just like your old man! Wahahahahahaha!"he boomed. I looked down sheepishly causing my father to give an inquiring look. As soon I looked back up and noticed this, I began smiling nervously and the sweat started rolling again. "Heh... About that dad... I have no idea what the case is about..." I mumbled, knowing that it wouldn't end well for me. His expression suddenly became sharp as his eyes narrowed. The air around me suddenly grew cold like his glare. I had never seen my father in this state before... No wonder he was known as the "Ice Attorney"...

"What? Didn't you read the file I left on your desk yesterday?" he inquired. My... desk? I flashed back to yesterday and how I was playing video games for most of the day... I then recalled him saying something about my desk and me agreeing nonchalantly... Oh crap... I scratched the back of my head as I looked around, trying to order my mind into coming up with some sort of excuse.

"I... er... W-well I..." I muttered. My father sighed and opened up his briefcase, handing me a manila folder marked "State of California vs Kali Saunders". I opened it and began to examine the information carefully, trying to memorize every detail. At an art studio downtown, one of the co-owners, Zaeric Collins had been shot through the heart. His apprentice, Kali Saunders, had been found at the scene with the gun in her hand by the secondary owner, Tanner Caraway. The gun had belonged to Mr. Collins, and it was stated that Ms. Saunders had been told about it numerous times in case she was ever alone in the studio and someone was trying to break in, she could defend herself. Oh boy... this case seems air-tight... How am I going to prove that it wasn't her? My face must have shown my worry because my father quickly jerked me to his side.

"Don't look so nervous! Here comes the client now!" I looked up to see a young woman standing before me. Her skin was tan, which I found odd for a studio artist, since they spend most of their time indoors. Her sweater and jeans were stained with paint and what seemed to be residue from clay. She had a red bandanna tied around the top of her head and covering her dark hair, perhaps just in case any paint might have wound up falling from above. Her green eyes looked at me worriedly and she spoke with a small voice.

"So... Y-you are the one who is going to be defending me right?" she stuttered. She seemed nervous, though I can't say that I blame her. Who wouldn't be? I stood there stiffly, not knowing what to say to her. Was I supposed to tell her the truth? That it looked like she could be headed to prison or worse? Or do I lie and say that I can get her off the hook easily? My father slapped his rather large hand on my shoulder, causing me to wince a bit as he spoke to her.

"Don't you worry little lady. You said you didn't shoot that man and we're going to prove it to everyone. You just try to relax and cheer up. Everything will be fine." he laughed, assured that this case would be no sweat for me. So I guess we're supposed to lie to the client... But her face did brighten considerably as she nodded to him before she turned and headed into the courtroom. "Y-yeah. I will. Thank you Mr. Law!" she said while strolluing away, her burden seeming to have lightened. Of course, seeing her with such gaiety just caused my nerves to rattle even more. My father then smiled at me and gave me a one armed hug as we turned toward the doors of the courtroom. They seemed more foreboding than it had that short time ago... What I was wondering was...

"Are you ready JJ?" I looked up at him and he smirked at me. It was a smile full of determination, one that would continue to fight until justice was served. I then let all my inhibitions wash away and smirked myself. It was time to show the world what I had! And who knows? I could become the next Apollo Justice or Phoenix Wright! "Ready or not! Here comes Jett Law!" I announced, pumping my fist with determination.

"Junior."

I deflated slightly at his addition to the end of my proclamation. It didn't exactly fill me with confidence... Well... Here goes nothing.


End file.
